


Stay with me, Matthew

by Iamacarrot



Series: Vampires can come in handy [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Characters from the show - Freeform, Edd loves Matt's vampire side, He's got some weird powers, It COULD be viewed as Matt/Tord, It REALLY COULD, Like, M/M, Mainly because Matt tries to kill Paul, Mainly because that side of Matt is always hurting Tom, Matt likes being praised, Matt's vampire side is horrific, Not the people irl, Patryck is scared, Paul gets attacked, The dude's gotta eat though!, Tom's pain is the best, Vampire! Matt, but - Freeform, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: He didn't know things would end up like this... he really didn't.But when you use something against someone that they can't resist, then they can be pulled into anything you want them to.





	Stay with me, Matthew

Tom yelled in frustration as he kicked at the door of the jail cell he was placed in. It seems that, after the three had escaped the first time, Tord thought it would be a good idea to separate them, to keep them from getting any ideas... and he was right.

However, Tord made the odd choice to put the three in cells near each other, for whatever reason. "Yelling won't solve our problem, Tom." Edd sighed. Tom sneered, sitting down on the bench in his cell. "This is the worst thing to happen to us!" Tom growled. Edd looked to his shoes, his arms crossed as he tried to think of a way out of his cell. Unfortunately, Paul and Patryck had triple checked to make sure each cell was locked this time.

"We can't just sit here." Edd sighed. "No duh, Sherlock." Tom huffed. Edd rolled his eyes, humming as he realized that he hadn't heard anything from Matt for the past two hours, which was odd for him, especially since he'd had his mirror and brush taken away.

"Matt? You okay?" Edd asked. Matt groaned in pain. "Matt?" Edd asked once more, concerned for Matt's wellbeing. "Tom? What's today's date?" Edd asked. "I don't know! Why would I know that?!" Tom shouted. Edd huffed, trying to think of a less awkward way to ask the question he was about to ask.

"Matt? When was the last time you fed?" Edd asked. Tom perked up, the question sending fear through his body. Matt whimpered, curled into the corner of his cell as he tried to keep himself from breaking his cell door open. If he did, the first person he would go after is Tom. "Edd, I swear, if he gets out, you'd better use that trick of yours, because I'm not going through that pain again!" Tom shouted. "Tom... Please? I'm... so... hUnGrY..." Matt hissed, his eyes turning a light pink, and his canines sharpening into fangs. "Matt... calm down..." Edd cooed, gasping as Paul walked into the room.

"I had to come in here to check on you idiots..." Paul complained. Tom looked at Paul and whistled, pulling out a pocket knife and throwing it at Paul, smiling as it grazed his arm, not going deep, but enough to draw blood. Matt sniffed the air, growling as his instincts began to take over. "TOM!" Edd shouted.

"Matt! Not now! PLEASE not now!" Edd pleaded, flinching as Matt began roaring and banging against the cell door.

Paul cursed, muttering something about having enough cuts already as he held his injured arm. Matt screeched, continuing to crash against the cell door. "Hey! SHUT UP!" Paul shouted. Matt screeched in response, slamming his body into the cell door once more before the door gave out. Matt shook his head as he steadied himself, glaring over at Paul, and hissing as he focused on the blood spilling from the man's arm.

"Sweet..." Matt purred, inching towards Paul on all fours. Paul backed away, unable to do anything else. "Hey! Stay away from me!" Paul shouted, throwing the nearest object at Matt, which was a rubber eraser.

Matt caught the eraser easily, looking at the object before throwing it to the side and pouncing on Paul. "PATRYCK! RED LEADER! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tord growled and muttered as he rubbed his temple. "Those three are more of a challenge than I originally thought." he mumbled. Patryck rolled his eyes, looking around as he wondered what was taking Paul so long to return. "Patryck, go check on your husband. He's been gone for too long. The idiot..." Tord muttered. Patryck blushed, but nodded, scampering out of Red Leader's quarters and making his way to the mini-jail quickly.

'Paul and I aren't married... we're just dating... right? Paul isn't planning on proposing... is he?' Patryck thought, his mind going into defense mode as he heard Paul scream his name.

Patryck rushed into the mini-jail, gasping as he saw Matt above Paul, but it didn't look like Matt in any sense, the only indicator being his ginger hair.

Matt's chest was wide open, his ribs having broken apart, and they seemed to be a form of teeth in what looked like a mouth on his chest. Blood poured out of the 'mouth', and it made a guttural sound. Rows of rotating teeth filled the 'mouth', and it seemed like an endless black hole of one.

Matt hissed, his mouth widening three times the size of a normal human's. "Patryck! Please! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!" Paul wailed. Patryck gasped, pulling out his gun and aiming it, freezing as Matt looked at him suddenly. "Patryck... what are you doing, Patryck...?" Matt purred. Patryck whimpered as Matt's head turned upside-down, a reaction to his body climbing up the wall and onto the ceiling.

"I know what you did Patryck~" Matt sang, purring as he moved towards Patryck. "You want him dead... don't you Patryck?" Matt hissed, climbing down from the ceiling and crouching in front of Patryck, his head returning to its initial position. Patryck gasped, backing up slightly as Matt began moving forward. "I'm gonna rip your head off, and drink your blood like I'm drinking a Mimosa..." Matt purred.

Patryck said nothing, moving his hands up, closing his eyes, and screaming as Matt lunged, but opening his eyes in confusion as nothing happened. Looking down, Patryck saw Matt, in a net, and struggling on the floor, hissing and growling as he struggled to get free.

Paul whimpered, standing up quickly and rushing over to Patryck, hugging the man and sobbing.

"You two are weaklings." Tord sighed, his robotic arm out, and a net shooter in his other hand. Tord dropped the net shooter, walking over to Matt and pointing his robotic arm at the man-turned-monster. Matt hissed, calming down only slightly as he caught sight of Tord. "Tord...?" Matt whimpered, still struggling. "It's Red Leader to you, Little Soldier..." Tord sighed, shooting at least five darts into Matt's body, waiting for Matt's body to go completely limp. "MATT! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?" Edd shouted.

"Relax, he's fine. They were elephant darts. It takes at least five of these things to knock out some of the weakest vampires. Thankfully, he wasn't fed beforehand, so he wasn't at maximum strength." Tord huffed.

Tom and Edd looked at Tord in shock, both wondering how Tord had known so much about vampires... and WHY.

"You think I don't know a monster when I see one? I've had my men watching you three for twelve years! How do you think I knew who and who not to capture during my takeover?!" Tord asked. Matt whimpered, moving slightly as he began to come to. Tord rolled his functional eye, using a different part of his robotic arm to shoot another dart at Matt. "Standard dog dart. He's just knocked out. For him, these are the equivalent of one dart for you." Tord explained.

Paul and Patryck stood in a corner, frozen in fear. "He could have killed you..." Patryck whimpered. "He could have killed YOU..." Paul whimpered back. "Yes. He could have killed either of you. We get it. Kiss, make out, hold hands, do gross couple stuff." Tord groaned, dismissing Paul and Patryck.

Tom and Edd looked at Tord in confusion, wondering why he was suddenly being so passive with Patryck and Paul. "What? They raised me! Plus, I've already hit them as many times as allowed today. They were pretty shaken up after being attacked anyways." Tord huffed. "Now, with that out of the way. I have a vampire I need to tame, so... bye-bye!" Tord chimed, grabbing a part of the net holding Matt and dragging him off.

"Oh god... we need to save him!" Edd shouted. Tom nodded, growling before focusing his anger, which had been balled up inside of him from the minute they were captured, and feeling his body shift and grow.

Edd raised a brow, gasping as a monster slammed through Tom's jail cell. "TOM?!" Edd shouted. Tom hissed, trudging over to Edd's cell and tearing off the cell door. Tom extended his giant hand, allowing Edd to climb onto it, and placing Edd on his back, roaring before bounding off towards Tord. "YEAH! We're comin' Matt!" Edd shouted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt whimpered as he awoke, looking around and whimpering as he saw that he was in a cage... and still hungry. "Hello? Guys? Edd? Tom...? Red... Leader?" Matt whimpered, flinching and hissing as a bright light flashed on, blinding him temporarily.

"There we go~" Tord purred, walking towards Matt's cage. Matt cowered down, backing towards the farther end of his cage. "Hey... it's alright. Everything will be okay, my brave soldier~" Tord cooed. THAT gained Matt's attention. He LOVED the way Tord called him those words. It made him feel strong, worthy, and confident. "I'm... your brave soldier?" Matt asked. Tord nodded, unlocking Matt's cage and opening the door.

Matt slowly began inching out of the cage, a sense of trust flowing through him. He could trust Tord. He knew he could!

All he had to do...

Was come...

A little bit...

Closer...

"Get him." Tord commanded, confusing Matt. Suddenly, a rope was thrown around Matt's neck, and he was forced down in front of Tord, leaving him defenseless.

"TORD! RED LEADER! PLEASE!" Matt wailed, trying his best to move out of the tight grip around him. He hadn't eaten anything, so he couldn't summon all of his strength to get away. "Let up on him! He needs to be in good condition!" Tord ordered, smirking as the two soldiers who were holding Matt down lessened their grip, grunting as Matt had more room to try and escape.

"PLEASE! I'M SO HUNGRY! AT LEAST LET ME FEED!" Matt pleaded, reaching out towards Tord.

A soldier stomped on Matt's hand, making Matt screech in pain. "Idiot! Don't hurt him!" Tord growled, crouching down in front of Matt. "I'm so hungry..." Matt sniffled, whimpering as Tord lie down in front of him and pecked his nose, sitting up on one knee afterwards.

"How hungry are you? One to Ten?" Tord asked, pulling up his sleeve on his natural arm. "Eight." Matt sobbed. Tord nodded, pulling a knife out of one of his many belt holsters, and drawing it down his arm, hissing slightly as blood seeped out from his arm. Matt whimpered, his hunger making his thought process loopy. He couldn't feed on Tord's blood! Tord was his friend! But... his blood smelled so good. NO! It was wrong!

'Wait...'

'What is Tord doing?'

'Is he... submitting his arm?'

'His blood smells divine...'

'A little taste can't hurt...'

"A little taste... can't... hurt..." Matt whispered. "Exactly." Tord replied, cursing quietly when Matt bit down on his arm, avoiding use of his fangs. Matt did the best he could not to be greedy, he tried to take just what he needed, but he just couldn't...! Tord's blood... it tasted amazing! Matt couldn't stop, he needed MORE!

Matt hissed, having enough strength to knock the soldiers above him away, pinning Tord down afterwards. "That's right... take me... take as much as you want..." Tord growled, exposing his neck, and flat out MOANING when Matt chomped down on his neck.

"YES! Take it all! God! Bite HARDER! TAKE MORE!" Tord screamed, panting and coughing as Matt took more and more of his blood. With one more gulp, Matt backed away, gasping and coughing, not used to being able to take so much blood from someone. Hell, he was more surprised by how much Tord LIKED being bitten. He WANTED Matt to take his blood!

Speaking of whom.

"Tord, are you okay?" Matt asked, yelping as Tord pulled him down. "It's... Red Leader... to you..." Tord huffed, an obvious blush on his face.

No, this wasn't from the blood being sucked from his neck, this was a result of the pleasure he'd received from being bitten. "I have a thing for vampires, if you haven't noticed~" Tord chuckled. "It's a little hard not to notice." Matt chuckled back.

"You have no idea how much I want you to use those teeth all over me..." Tord purred. "Ummm... I'm good. You're making this a little awkward..." Matt giggled nervously. "Oh please, you know you love my blood. In fact, let me taste it myself." Tord purred, flipping Matt onto his back and kissing the ginger passionately. "Red... Leader... please, your soldiers are... watching us...!" Matt whimpered. "Let them watch, I want witnesses to what I'm about to do to you..." Tord growled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tom roared as he looked through each and every room possible for Matt, almost passing out when he and Edd accidentally burst in on Paul and Patryck... making up with each other.

"SORRY!" Edd shouted, shivering along with Tom as the duo made their way elsewhere.

"Where could he possibly-" "OH GOD!!! RED LEADER!!!"

Edd gasped, shouting in surprise as Tom rushed towards the sound. "It sounds like he's being tortured!" Edd announced, his thought process stopping when he began to hear... "MOANING?!" Tom shouted, his monster form giving out. Edd grunted as he fell off of Tom, landing on his backside on the floor. "What are they doing in there?!" Tom asked, leading Edd to a small, empty room, save for a small cage.

In front of the cage, were two soldiers, who both looked as if they were looking at the most horrific thing in the world.

Which wasn't an understatement.

"Oh my god..." Tom whispered, gagging as he turned and covered Edd's eyes. "Hey! What's going on?!" Edd shouted, making Tord look over to the two. "Goddamn it. Of course they burst in before the good part... Well, my apologies, my dear hybrid, but, I must speed this process up." Tord hummed. Matt whined in protest, lip quivering at the thought of rushing through such an intimate moment.

Tord, despite the situation, gave in to Matt's trick. "Oh, alright, we can take it... slow..." Tord purred, pushing into Matt slowly to emphasize the word. Matt moaned with appreciation, drool slipping out of his mouth. "Mmm~ It's like sliding into a pillow... so ready and willing... it's like you were created for my cock..." Tord praised. Matt whimpered, pulling Tord into a gentle kiss.

"You feel... so good... I want you inside of me... all of the time..." Matt purred. Tord chuckled, slowing his pace, just to tease Matt, but to also drive his friends insane.

Tord's plan, lo and behold, was working. "How could he do this? This isn't Matt... Tord's done something to him... Matt! MATT! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE! HE'S USING YOU!" Tom shouted. Matt did his best to look over to Tom, moaning when Tord rammed into him suddenly. "Keep your focus on me~" Tord whispered, a loving gaze replacing his normal, manipulative one. "He doesn't know what he's talking about... feel me inside of you, Matthew... feel how I move... let me show you how much I care..." Tord pleaded.

Matt did as told, gasping as he focused on how unusually gentle Tord was being.

"Do you feel it? I'm never this gentle... you know that... I'll be as gentle as you want me to be... if you promise to stay..." Tord whispered. So that was his game, huh? Lure Matt in, and use passion to keep him there? Sneaky. But that's okay. Matt had a way of getting what he wanted as well.

"Who could give this up? There's nothing I'd rather be, than a sheathe to your beautiful sword~" Matt purred, panting as Tord came then and there.

"You're evil..." Tord chuckled. "I'm yours." Matt added, not denying Tord's statement. "Well, since you've agreed," Tord started, gripping Matt's length and beginning to pump him slowly "I'll have you know, that I don't take kindly to those who try to overpower me." he warned.

"Note... tAKeN!" Matt moaned as he came.

Tom sneered, feeling betrayal course through him. "You've accepted me." Tord whispered.

"And you've accepted me. Your point is?" Matt asked sassily. "I'm gonna LOVE fucking you all around this base!" Tord shouted, nipping at Matt's neck.

Matt giggled, a small frown appearing on his face as he watched the two soldiers carry Tom and Edd away. "Do not worry about them, I am all you need now, you're all I need... you are my everything, Matt..." Tord sighed, though it came out as more of a desperate cry for Matt to stay.

Tord NEEDED Matt? No one had ever needed Matt in his whole life. Tord was treating him like a king. Like Fine China... 

Tord genuinely wanted Matt to stay.

No one had wanted Matt in this way...

"Okay..." Matt muttered.

"Okay..."

**Author's Note:**

> Every one of my fics seem to have some kind of smut in them. Whether mentioned, described, or... yeah. IDK why, they just do. Especially when it's not initially intended in the script.


End file.
